Blood Feud
by RedRocker13
Summary: ON-HIATUS - Based on an idea suggested by mr.rin. HarryXOCVampireGirl. The Potters favour Harry's siblings, the saviours, and send him to the Dursleys. After an especially cruel beating, Harry runs away, and discovers a whole new world hidden right in plain sight. How will Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the Potters handle a very different type of Harry?
1. A Situation of Happenstance

A/N: Hey everyone! The idea for this fic came from , who wanted a vampireOCxHarry fic. Hopefully you all enjoy this one, 'cause I had a lot of fun writing it. Let me know what you all think! As always, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. -RR13

Blood Feud - Chapter One: A Situation of Happenstance

Six year old Harry Potter was an unremarkable boy. He was relatively short for his age, he had long, thick black hair, and thick round glasses. He wasn't particually good at sports, his grades were average at best, and nor was he especially funny or outgoing. All in all, he was the very definition of bland. Harry knew all of this. He knew that he wasn't special, that he wasn't important, that he didn't matter. After all, he was told as every day.

Number Four, Privet Drive looked like any other house on Privet Drive. It was a large four bedroom house, with a two car driveway, and a well kept lawn. The owners were particually proud of the new Bentley on the driveway. "A gift from the company owner." the lady of the house had said.

"A thank you of sorts" her husband had chimed in. "For the- oh, you had to be there.". The two had laughed merrily, as they had shown it off to their newighbours, whomst were listening with a polite air of indifference. Whilst they had done this. Harry had been dragged inside by his cousin, Dudley. Dudley was a large, heavyset boy who had all the grace and charm of a brick wall, though he wasn't as stong a conversationalist as a brick wall had the potential to be. Dudley gave Harry a thick grin.

"Alright Potter." he chuckled. "Good day at school?"

"Yes, Dudley." said Harry, staring at the ground between his feet.

"Aw, then my mates aren't doing their job are they?" Dudley grinned. "You're not allowed to have good days, are you?"

"No, Dudley."

"I'm going to have to sort that out. Aren't I?"

"Yes, Dudley.". Harry braced himself as Dudley drew back his fist, and punched Harry square on the nose. There was an audible crack as the cartilidge in Harry's nose snapped, and blood began gushing from his nostrils. Harry fell to his knees, clutching his destroyed nose. Dudley kicked his cousin in the face, knocking him onto his back.

"Yeah! That's what freaks like you deserve Potter! Don't you!?"

"Yes, Dudley." Harry spluttered, through the blood.

"Now, clean up your freak blood, freak." Dudley grinned.

It took Harry a long time to clean up the blood, as he kept adding to it, from his bleeding nose. His aunt and Uncle had come in from showing off their new car, and screamed at him when they saw the mess. His Uncle, the large, mustached man, had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him above his head. Smashing his small frame into the wall, he had screamed in the boys face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS CARPET WAS BOY?!"

"No, sir." Harry responded

"MORE THAN YOU'RE WORTH, BOY!" his uncle screamed, and let the boy go. Harry hit the ground with a thud, and sniffed.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SNIVELLING BOY!"

"No, sir."

"GOOD! CLEAN THIS MESS UP, THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHTS!". Thankfully, for Harry, his Uncle didn't mention a manner of being out of his sights, which Harry took to mean 'leave the house'. Harry wandered through the streets of Little Whinging, until he was nearing the other side of town. He didn't know for how long he had been walking. The sun which had been setting when he had left had vanished. The only light around was a flickering streetlamp that barely illuminated a square foot. The blood which had still been freely flowing was now dried, and crusted on his face, and shirt. He came to a stop as he trudged down a poorly lit underpass. He had the distinct feeling that he was being watched, as if someone from somewhere was staring at him. He looked around and saw no-one. He was well aware, as was everyone in Little Whinging, that the Underpass was a popular spot for homeless people to sleep, but there was no-one around. Turning back, intending to move on, Harry crashed straight into something soft. Two people were now stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry." said Harry, quietly. The two of stared in silence. Harry looked up at them. They were tall, thin, and pale. They both wore long brown coats, and had beards. The man on Harry's left had long, slightly curled brown hair, and a long beard, whilst the man on Harry's right was bald and a short beard. The man with long hair beant over so that he was at face level with Harry.

"Now then, what's a young lad like you doing out at this hour, looking like this?" he asked, breathing deep. "Bin fighting, 'ave we?"

"No, sir." said Harry.

"No, sir?" the man asked, chuckling, and looking back at his friend. "Then what are ya covered in blood for then?". His friend chuckled along with him.

"It was to teach me a lesson, sir."

"And what was the lesson?" the man asked, rubbing his thumb across the dried blood on Harry's face "Was it, you taste deliscous? 'Cause that's true. In fact, I want more.". The man opened his jaw wide, revealing sharp canine's. "I bet your flesh is as sweet and tender as anything.". Harry backed up, until his back was flat against the wall. Harry closed his eyes, and braced himself, when a voice rang out throughout the tunnel.

"Marrok! Adoruq!". The two men stopped, and turned to the sound of the voice. Two men were stood at the end of the hallway. "Step away from the child."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise he was already someone's meal ticket."

"We don't hurt children. That's what seperates us from the animals. Much like yourself.". The man with long hair, Marrok, chuckled.

"Alessandro." he grinned. "And here I thought that such common insults were beneath you."

"I'd never pass up the chance to belittle you, Marrok." Alessandro smirked. The man beside him also took this as his cue to speak up.

"Now, why don't the two of you run along? Before we send you running with your tails between your legs." he said.

"Ah Baldassare, always spoiling for a fight." Marrok grinned.

"Not at all, you just bring out something in me." he said. "Now, run along, or do I need to throw a stick?". Marrok and Adoruq cast both men, and thecowering boy a dark glance, then turned and left the Underpass.

The two men approached Harry's cowering form.

"Are you alright, kid?" Alessandro asked. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with a thick head of hair. He was wearing a bright robe robe of some sort, and what looked like armoured black leather underneath. The ridiculous notion that he must get hot in summer passed through Harry's head. This was definiately neither the time nor the place to be worrying about such things. Both men were wearing glasses, with glowing red lenses. Harry nodded.

"Did they want to eat me?" He asked, softly. The men looked to one another.

"Yeah." Alessandro said, in a low voice. "But it's okay. They're gone now. You're safe."

"Did they do this to you?" asked the second man, Baldassare. He was wearing an outfit just like Alessandro's, but he was bald, and seemed to have a calmer aura to him.

"No, my Aunt, Uncle and cousin did this. It was to teach me a lesson."

"Sorry, to teach you a lesson? What was the lesson, exactly?"

"Um… I don't know. I think it was that it's not okay for me to have a good day, and not to bleed on expensive carpet.". Baldassare muttered a word under his breath that Harry had heard his Uncle use plenty of times.

"What's your name, kid?" asked Alessandro.

"Harry, Harry Potter. My relatives just call me Freak though.". The two men looked at one another with a look of shock and confusion.

"Potter?"

"Yes, sir.". Alessandro ran a hand through his thick, curled hair.

"Come on, kid. We've got a safe place you can stay." he said. The two men lead Harry through the confusing passages of the Underpass. It would be perfectly understandable for someone to get lost in these passages. Each one seemed to last an eternity, and the layout was seemingly random and constantly changing. They came to a halt in front of a plain segment of wall. Alessandro removed his gloves and placed a hand on the wall. As his robe rose with his arm, Harry noticed that the man had all sorts of weaponry attached to his belt. Guns, knives, and all manner of complicated gadgets that Harry didn't recognise were attached to his belt. Harry quickly looked away, not wanting to annoy the two men, or ask too many questions. The wall suddenly slid open. Harry stared at it in shock. It was almost like magic. The three entered through the hole, and proceeded down a set of stairs.

"Mind your step now, kid." Baldassare warned.

After a few minutes of descending stairs, and through narrow, dimly lit corridors, they emerged into a chamber, lit by a dim green light, and ending in large metal doors. Alessandro reached into his robe, and Harry was briefly concerned that he was going for his weapon. However, the man pulled out a key, and unlocked the heavy, steel doors.

"Welcome to New Brancast.". The doors swung open, and Harry stared in awe. Beyond the doors was an entire underground city. Thousands of buildings, cars, buses, business, and people. Harry shook his head.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is New Brancast." said Alessandro, leading the group down the steps into the city "It's been home to many British vampires for thousands of years. It was founded to house the vampires that were persecuted during the middle ages. Quite frankly we like our own space, so very few ever venture into the surface world."

"Sorry, sir… Did you say Vampires?" said Harry.

"Of course. I know that many humans do not believe in us any more, but that doesn't mean we're not out there."

"But, I thought you weren't-"

"I know. Our existance is all but the stuff of fanstasy these days I'm afraid. No matter, you know the truth now."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To our leader. To Athelinda. She'll be able to help you."

"Is she going to bite me?" Harry asked, nervously.

"No, no. You're far too young. You'd never survive the transformation." Alessandro replied. She'll be able to help you in a different way.

The three stopped in front of an impressive dark building. It held a distinctly regal aura to it, and emitted a dark foreboding sense of power from within. The three of them entered the building, and after Alessandro and Baldassare had flashed a couple of badges at the bored looking secretary led Harry up a long flight of stairs. They came to a halt before a set of large ornate doors. The delicate sounds of a piano could be heard coming from the other side of the doors. Alessandro knocked on the doors, and the sounds of piano quickly ceased.

"Come in." came a soft voice. Stepping through the doors, Harry looked around. The room was beautiful. The room was decorated in a stunning burgundy, to offset the white marble floors. Bookshelves lined the walls, and elegant statues and decorations were strategiaclly placed throughout the room.

"Athelinda." said Alessandro. "We have important news.". The sound of footsteps came from the next room. A beautiful young lady, in a long flowing white dress stepped through. She was pale, with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, that seemed to glow.

"Alessandro, Baldassare." she smiled, then noticed Harry. "And who is your young friend?"

"Harry Potter, Ma'am." said Alessandro. Athelinda frowned.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, kneeling down to his level. "And you were so excited to meet him, that you thought you'd break his nose?" she asked, examining his wound.

"No Ma'am. That was the work of his relatives. We found him at the mercy of Marrok and Adoruq."

"Those dogs." Athelinda spat. "No matter, I can fix this." she said, casting Harry a warm glance, and rubbing her hands together. She muttered a few words under her breath, and Harry felt a pleasent warm feeling across the bridge of his nose. "Better?" she asked him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry nodded. Athelinda gave him a warm smile.

"Now then, we just need to get you cleaned up, some clothes that aren't worn hand-me downs, and a good meal."

"Where will he stay, Ma'am?" asked Baldassare.

"Stay?" asked Harry. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't think we'd make you go back to your realatives did you?" asked Alessandro, winking at him.

"You mean I don't ever have to go back to them?"

"No, never." he nodded.

"So, you'll be staying with me." said Athelinda. "Would you like that, Harry?". Harry nodded, excitedly.

"Yes, please Miss Athelinda!" he exclaimed. Athelinda grinned happily.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Harry. Now then, let's get you cleaned up." she smiled, offering Harry her hand, and leading him to the bathroom. Alessandro and Baldassare looked to one another.

"Athelinda seemed happy." Baldassare commented.

"She's in her element. She's a caregiver." Alessandro replied. "She always has been. Even back in our Hogwarts days, she would protect the weak, and watch over everyone she could. She's not got a selfish, viscous or angry bone in her body."

"I forgot you two went to school together."

"That was a long time ago, lifetimes. Literally." Alessandro smiled. "Anyway, our job here is done. Come on, you can buy me a drink.". Baldassare grinned at his friend, as they headed for the door.

"I've just had a thought."

"What's that?"

""How do you think Tamisra's gonna react when she finds out?"


	2. The Privileged Few

Blood Feud

Chapter 2 - The Privileged Few

The Potter Estate was located on the outskirts of Hogsmede. Many years ago, the Potter family had lived in the town of Godric's Hollow. That is, until the Dark Lord Voldemort had come to their home in the middle of the night on Holloween. His followers had restrained James and Lily, whilst he approached the crib in which their children lay. Harry, Aden and Alessa Potter. The triplets had been born only eighteen months ago, and yet they already had the whole world talking. Voldemort scoffed, one of these was destined to kill him. He nearly laughed at the ridiculous nature of the very notion. He raised his wand and aimed it at the infants. "Avada Kedavra." he had muttered, only to be met with a glowing green burst, quite unlike the green streak the killing curse produced. Somehow, the killing curse had been repelled. No-one was sure how, even to this day. Dumbledore had declared Aden a hero, he had protected his siblings. It was obvious from the large lightning bolt scar on his head. Others declared Alessa a hero, she had lain on top of Harry, to take the blow for him. The only thing everyone seemed to agree on, was that Harry had done nothing. He was no hero. He was nothing. No-one had stopped to consider that these were infants, unable to comprehend what Voldemort had intended to do, or even what self-sacrifice was.

"Love is a powerful tool." was all Dumbledore would say on the matter. Sirius Black, The triplets godfather, didn't buy an ounce of it. Harry was sent to the Dursleys, after all, he'd just get in the way of Aden's and Alessa's training. Voldemort was still out there, and he'd be back, just as he always was. Harry had no recollection of these events. For as long as he could remember, he had always been Harry Potter, an orphan. Son of a drunkard, and a floozy. At least, that's what Aunt Petunia had told him.

At the Potter Estate, James and Lily were currently enjoying their breakfast. They were sat in an ornately decorated dining room, and being waited on by an army of House Elves. Aden and Alessa came storming into the room. Aden ran straight to James, and Alessa to Lily.

"Daddy! There's a new racing broom that I want, can we go today and get some?"

"Some? How many do you want?" asked James

"At least four." said Aden. "One to ride, one spare, one for practicing, and one in case I lose the others."

"Okay, sport." James chuckled. "We can go later today.". Meanwhile, Alessa was was pouting in front of Lily.

"Mummy! Tinky keeps screwing everything up!" she whined. "I like my bed made by the time I'm done in the bathroom, and Tinky never has it ready, she can't make my breakfast properly,and she keeps screwing it all up."

"Tinky's very old dear." sighed Lily.

"Well, I want a new elf!" snapped Alessa. "I want a new one, that won't screw up, and I want it today!"

"Yes dear, we'll get you a new elf." Lily nodded. Alessa gave a pleased nod, and left the room, followed shortly after by her brother, who was rambling excitedly about his new broomstick. Lily sighed.

"What's wrong, Lils?" asked James.

"You ever worry that we're spoiling our kids?" she asked.

"No, we're just treating them the way that heroes deserve to be treated." he shrugged. "We have the means, so why not?"

"I'm just worried that they're going to grow up to be brats, like the Malfoy kid."

"We are nothing like Malfoy." James snarled.

"I know, honey." Lily nodded. "But still."

"Look, if it's bothering you that much, then go upstairs and tell James he can't have his new broom, and tell Alessa you won't get her a new house elf."

"I can't do that!" Lily cried, outraged.

"Then don't bloody moan at me that our kids are spoiled!" James snapped. "You're their mother! If they're spoiled, then it's just as much your fault as it is mine!"

In New Brancast, Harry was splashing happily in a bathtub, large enough to sink a small car. Athelinda was sat on the edge of the bath, gently lathering his hair with shampoo. The poor boy was filthy. Athelinda cast a long gaze over the boys torso. Judging from the state of the bruises and scars on his back, chest and stomach, this was not the first time that the boys relatives had taken out their frustrations out on him. She took a deep breath to quell the rage growing within her. She had always been fond of children, and the thought of someone treating a child so cruelly sickened her no end. Harry must have noticed that she seemed quiet, because the boy turned to her, and looked at her questioningly.

"Is everything alright, Miss Athelinda?" he asked. Athelinda pulled herself from her thoughts, and smiled at the boy.

"Yes, Harry." she nodded, a warm smile dancing about her lips. "Everything is just fine.". Harry seemed satisfied with this answer and splashed happily.

Eventually, all the bubbles had burst and the water had gone tepid. Athelinda lifted Harry from the bath and wrapped him in a large towel. Whilst she had been bathing the young boy, Alessandro had collected a few sets of fine robes for him. Athelinda grabbed a set of robes, and handed them to Harry. "Here, put these on."

"Is this okay?" asked Harry. "My Aunt said that freaks aren't supposed to have nice clothes. It's how normal people know to avoid us.". Athelinda, once again, felt the ire within rising. She knelt down next the him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, your Aunt isn't a nice person." she said, softly. "She lied to you. You're not a freak. You do deserve nice things."

"But-" Harry began. Athelinda held a finger to his lips.

"No buts, sweetie." she said. "Here, let's get these robes on you."

Meanwhile, in the Potter Estate, a similar, and yet entirely different conversation was going on. Alessa was sat in front of her dressing table, her arms folded, and a viscous scowl on her face. "No!" she screamed as her mother showed her a new dress.

"Don't you think it's pretty, dear?" Lily asked.

"No!" Alessa screeched. "It's ugly, and awful and horrible! Just like you!" she cried. Lily felt each of the insults slice through her, like a knife. 'She's probably just stressed about being seen outside. Chosen One and all that' thought Lily.

"What about this one?" Lily asked, showing her a light pink dress, with a lace pattern.

"No!" Alessa cried again. "Janie wore one like that to Louise's birthday 4 months ago! Everyone will think that I'm copying her!". Lily sighed. She loved her children, but Aden could be a nasty little boy if he wanted to be, and Alessa was the very definition of spoilt. She knew that James was right when he said that she was partly to blame for their spoilt nature, but she just couldn't say no to her two precious children. Besides James was right when he said that they had the resources to give their children whatever they wanted. Thanks to all the publishing deals, interviews, endorsements and products the twins had learnt their likeness to, the Potters were one of the richest families in the wizarding world. They had long since overtaken the Malfoy's. It wouldn't be long before they overtook the Lestrange's as the richest family. Lily scoffed. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, with their daughter. Lily couldn't remember the girls name. She was certain she'd overheard Macnair call the girl Sally once. Not that it mattered. They didn't deserve even an ounce of their wealth. They were dark, and evil. Dumbledore had told her so, and he was always right. Just as he had been right about Grindelwald, and so many other things throughout the years. He truly was infallible.

Athelinda was physically twenty-five years old. Despite this however, she had been born a little over eight-hundred years ago. She had seen the rise and fall of Empires, Kings, Queens, and Dictators. Needless to say, she was very good at spotting bad guys when she saw them. Albus Dumbledore was the perfect example of this. He hid behind a grandfatherly disguise, but the truth was he was a dictator. He had one goal and anyone who disagreed, was automatically his enemy. Athelinda had seen many people like him, but none that sickened her quite so much as Albus Dumbledore did. He truly thought that he was infallible. She was currently sat in her office, Harry having just fallen asleep on the sofa on the far wall. She looked at him fondly. He looked like a different boy, now that he was washed, and wearing clothes that fit his small frame. How anyone could treat such a young child so cruelly really did astonish her. As she stared at the young boy, the door slammed open, waking him. A young woman in a deep blue robe strolled in. She carried herself with an air of confidence, and an underlying aura of mystery. She had long dark hair, that fell in curls around her shoulders. She was extraordinarily pale, which made her dark eyes stand out a mile. "Athelinda." she began, but stopped when she saw Harry asleep on the sofa. "Sorry, I didn't realise you had company..."

"It's quite alright" Athelinda nodded, standing up, and moving to Harry's side. The boy was staring at the newcomer with an expression of tentative interest. "What do you need, Tamisra?"

"Your permission." the young woman, Tamisra, said. "Our intel groups have noticed an encampment thirty miles east. A virtually defenceless encampment."

"Denied." said Athelinda, smiling at Harry, paying the girl little to no attention.

"Sorry?" said Tamisra. "Denied?"

"You heard me. Denied."

"And may I ask why?" Tamisra asked, taking a step closer to the sofa.

"Thirty miles. It's outside of our range. It's in another coven's jurisdiction. Besides, you said it yourself. They're practically defenceless, that's hardly Cricket."

"I hate Cricket." Tamisra sneered. Athelinda chuckled to herself.

"I know you do, dear." she smirked. "Come, we've something more interesting to discuss.". Tamisra looked over Harry with vague disinterest.

"And I assume this is it?" she asked. Athelinda cast her a dark look.

"Yes, he is the topic." she said. "This is my new ward. Harry Potter.". Tamisra frowned.

"Potter? Harry Potter?" she cast another look at Harry. "But, there's barely anything of him. I thought for sure that-"

"That's enough, thank you, Tamisra." said Athelinda, pointedly. Harry couldn't help but feel as if they weren't telling him something, but currently there was something else that was pressing on his mind.

"Umm… What's a ward?" he asked. Tamisra smirked. Athelinda thought for a second.

"It means it's my job to take care of you, make sure you're fed, and clothed, and safe, and happy." she said, a kind smile on her face.

"Oh, like a Mummy." Harry said. Tamisra chuckled, Athelinda glared at her.

"You used to call me that as well, don't forget.". Tamisra immediatly stopped chuckling and cast a death glare at the older vampire. Athelinda turned back to Harry. "Yes, like a Mummy." she said, kindly. "Is that what you'd like to call me, Harry?". Harry nodded, shyly.

"Great, welcome to the club kid." said Tamisra. Athelinda jumped slightly, as if suddenly remembering something.

"Oh, Harry. I should introduce you to Tamisra." she said, scopping Harry up in her arms and lifting him up, and holding him to her side, seemingly effortlessly. "I took her in when she was about your age."

"Nice to meet ya, kid." Tamisra nodded. Harry smiled shyly at the girl. "Shy, huh. Don't worry, I don't bite…. Much." she grinned, making a playful biting motion at him. "Sorry, we all make that joke a lot when we get new people come in.". Harry giggled, and pulled himself into Athelinda. "He scared of me?" Tamisra asked.

"Probably just shy." Athelinda smiled. "He'll get over it. You were the same, you know. Do I need to remind you of the time you tried hiding behind the dining room curtains, and accidently destroyed an ancient Greek urn.?". Tamisra sighed, exasperatedly.

"It was three-hundred years ago, are you ever going to let it go?". Athelinda laughed.

"Not if you live to a million."

Whilst things in New Brancast were going relatively smoothly, things at the Potter Estate were not. James and Lily had taken Aden and Alessa to Diagon Alley, posed for photo's for Daily Propet reporters and paparazzi, and signed pictures, books, and posters from everyone who had asked. James had bought Aden four of the newest racing broom, and Lily had asked at Magical Menagerie about a new house elf for Lily - Something that had sent Tinky into an hysterical fit. Not that it could be helped. Her daughter wanted a new one, that was all there was to it. It wasn't as if Tinky was of much use to her anymore anyway. And she seemed to buy the whole "Special Farm" story. Not that Alessa cared much anyway. She had also come out of the trip with several new outfits, which her new elf, Mimsy, was currently washing, drying, ironing and putting away.

All in all, it had been a successful trip. Her children were happy, therefore, Lily was happy. All was right in her world. The nagging sense that her children were becoming spoilt that she had felt earlier in the day was gone. Yes, it was probably just paranoia. Yes, that must have been it. There's no way that her children could be spoilt. Even if the Quibbler had recently posted a story about their children being spoilt. She scoffed. Who even paid attention to the Quibbler. It was a rag. She wouldn't use it as compost for her garden. At least not herself. That's what house elves were for. But she wouldn't even get them to do it for her was really the point. Maybe she should look into buying it, and have it shut down. Have the Lovegoods thrown out. Yes, that would show those freaks. Lily giggled to herself. Perhaps she had had one too many firewhiskies. She shook the bottle in her hands. A small slosh emnated from the bottle. 'Strange' she thought to herself. 'This was full an hour ago.'. At any rate, she was feeling happy. She was living a life of luxury. And so were her children. All in all, it had been a successful day.


End file.
